Well, This is Awkward
by starpokemon123
Summary: With Kin and Kon gone for the Summer, it leaves crushing-on-naive-boy Laney and not-so-really-naive-as-his-crush-thought Corey alone for an entire month. But during each and every Summer day, they find themselves through some veerrrry awkward situations that just might make them crazy-er for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm making a new story when I have A LOT of others so SUE ME!

Lilly: -throws person named Sue at Star- c:

Star: -shoves Sue in a trash bag- Anyways, **I'm not your typical authie **that says they have a lot of stories when they only have three. I, on the other hand, HAVE ELEVEN (plus this one) stories. So, I have two stories that are special. Now with this one, three SPECIAL stories. It means this: **I update whenever the fudge pop I want. Dealio?** Reviews do help me update faster. I'll still update without reviews, but I'll update faster with reviews.

Lilly: She's bribing you!

Star: I'd slap you if you weren't pregnant -_- Anyways, I wasn't gonna write this in like months. But right now, I freaking lurve Grojband! This is the first time I write in this world since I usually write other stuff. But I finally set my whole Caney story idea down, so I'm giving it a shot.

Billy: We do not own Grojband or any other mentioned properties.

**T for swearing. I'm fucking serious. There's a shitload of it. Or fudgeload. Fudge is better that shit. On with le chappie.**

* * *

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Corey paced around their garage. He then leaned on his sister's car, making the alarm beep.

"WHO TOUCHED MY CAR?!" Trina yelled as she raced downstairs. Everyone just stared at her in a confused mode. When did an alarm get there?

"Um, I leaned on it. I didn't know it'd beep," Corey shrugged.

"Mina!" Trina yelled, and within seconds, Mina appeared.

"Y-yes?" Mina asked with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Explain to them why my car beeps when you touch it! I'm gonna go finish my fanfiction of Nick & Trina Mallory," Trina said and went back to her room.

"Well, with the money your fans raised, and Trina took from you, she installed an alarm in her car. So whenever someone comes in contact with the car that might cause damage, it'll beep like a maniac. Now excuse me, I have to go sow Trina a life size Nick Mallory doll," Mina explained quickly before she fled.

"Those past five seconds were really unnecessary," Laney sighed as she crossed her arms at Corey.

"Hey, I didn't know. All I know is that THIS BAND IS GOING TO FALL APART!" Corey started freaking out once again.

"Relax, Corey," Kin said," we're only leaving for a month. We'll be back in no time."

"A month," Corey's voice squeaked as his eyes twitched," it's longer than I thought. We're going to disappear into the dust before anyone knows it! What about our fans?"

"You mean those two little girls?" Laney pointed out.

"Lanes, try to be supportive here. We have a building fan base," Corey said and put his arms around her," that building fan base will soon realize that we are building no more, and it will fall apart." Laney's face heated up a bit, but she just showed an annoyed expression.

"We're sorry, guys," Kon apologized," but we have to go. Maybe you two can perform alone together again. You know, just two guitar dudes." Laney sighed at the fact that her friends probably confused her for a guy... again.

This was the situation: Kin and Kon have to go a few towns over to see their ill grandmother. Since it's summer break, they're going to be staying there for a month. That is why Kin is apologizing, Kon starting to find potato chips under the couch, Corey is freaking out, and Laney is still dazed off from her contact with Corey.

"Can't you guys come back any sooner?" Corey said and grabbed Kin's shirt," Pleeeeassseee!"

"We can't. We made a deal with our grandma and we're gonna stay a whole month," Kin shrugged.

"Why so long?" Corey asked and let him go. Kon looked up at him from the couch.

"Because she makes awesome cookies," he answered," hey look! A potato chip from last week."

"Well," Laney shrugged," that makes more sense than her being sick."

"What about the band?" Corey asked in a worried tone. "We were going to play random gigs all Summer."

"Like I said before," Kin said," maybe you and Laney can think of some new lyrics, or you can steal them from Trina's diary. Anything works."

"I guess so," Corey shrugged and gave Laney's head a pat," guess it's just going to me and you, alone, together, allllllll Summer long." Laney face turned red, and she just gave out sigh.

Yup. He was naive. But Laney didn't mind... a lot. She felt better if she just hid her feelings from him. That way, their friendship wouldn't get ruined by a cheesy little romance. Corey was too naive anyways. She's already tried to make him feel in love (for the band gig at the wedding... duh), but she realized how naive he was.

He liked play naive around Laney. He hopes that one day, all the nose tapping, face pressing, bone crushing hugs, and other "get-the-fuck-away-from-the-friend-zone signs" could make her have feelings for him. He found her so... cute when she got flustered up. They heard a beep from outside.

"Well, that's our ride," Kin shrugged. The whole band joined in a group hug. When they pulled apart, Laney fell down to the ground because of her height. That was another thing Corey liked about her. She was really short. Once Kin and Kon left, it was obviously just Laney and Corey.

"So, Summer Buddy," Corey smiled at buddy," wanna make out?"

"EH?!" Laney screamed with a red face.

"Haha, just kidding," he said and pressed his face against her," you know your so fun to mess with, dude!" Laney just stood there, still with a red face.

"Y-yeah," Laney just stared at him.

"So what do you wanna do all Summer? We can hit the pool, attempt to write lyrics, release the monkeys at the zoo, go crash a Summer party?"

"I don't know."

"We're gonna be alone allll Summer, Lanes. Might as well do something. Don't want this to be awkward, do you?"

"I guess," Laney shrugged. She turned to the side and faced Corey. Corry bent down to reach Laney's height. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see the world from your point of view because everyone's height determines what one can see or not. But at the end of the day, it all just depends on the people's feelings."

"Should you write that down for future song lyrics?"

"We should!" Laney rolled her eyes and tried to walk past Corey, but she bumped into him. Corey stumbled back a bit, and she fell on top of him. The both turned red, and thought at the same time.

Well, this is awkward.

* * *

Star: Other chappies should be longer. No, I don't have anger issues. I just have to make some things clear or some idiots won't understand.

**Song recommendation of the day: Naive ~ Sam Tsui**

**Thing to do of the day: Pat someone on the head randomly.**

**Star fact of the day: Star has to explain herself over and over a lot because idiots don't like to understand her.**

**Question of the day: Do you think Corey might be playing naive on the show... or he's just dumb?**

~Star out


	2. Chapter 2

Star: Thanks so much for the follows and reviews. ^.^ They mean a lot!

Billy: We do not own Grojband or any other mentioned properties.

Lilly: MONKEY TAILS!

Star: NICK MALLORY!

Billy: We reply to comments or we give shout outs. Depends on your review. We still lurve all of the readers equally!

**Shout outs to:ZanyAnimeGirl, unknown 7/14/13, RJguzmn318, guessmyname (Bobinsta?), jinxygirl13, Guest. LURVE YA'LL, RANDOM READERS!  
**

**kasandra415: You know it will ;)**

**Pen's-Pencil: Thankies! :D**

**marvelboy12: Yes. Yes it will. :)**

** Jayjay0219: Nice theory! Thankies by the way! :]**

**unknown 7/13/13: Thanks for the lovely review! I SHALL NAME YOU PANCHITA! :-D**

* * *

**Normal POV because our narrator is Lumintza Poorshe. My fictional character.  
**

As they were both on/under each other, they just stared at each other in an awkward silence. Corey decided to have fun with it.

"Oh, so Laney likes to be on top, huh?" Corey smiled. Laney huffed and got off him.

"I'm going for the notebook," she rolled her eyes and stood up, swiping away the dirt from her shirt. She went to the desk where the monitor was at, and looked through the drawers. Corey was still laying down on the floor. Laney got the notebook and turned around. "Uh... you going to get up?"

"I don't know. You can see a lot of things from here," Corey said looked up.

"A ceiling. You're amused by a ceiling," Laney pointed out. She was amused by his childlike behavior.

"Yup," Corey said. Laney sat on their blue couch, and took out the pencil.

"What did you say before?"

"I dunno. I forgot. Whoops."

"Corey!"

Corey sat up and said," Don't worry, Lanes. We have all Summer to figure things out."

"Actually, we only have a month!"

"Stop being so negative. How about we go get jobs?"

"You're so random! Plus, we're 13. We can't get jobs."

"Then let's help Old Man Harper down the streets? I heard he needs help."

"Why, Corey?" Laney said in her mind. But she agreed to do it. Hey, she got to spend time with him.

* * *

"Lorie?" the Old Man Harper looked at the two," Is that you, my love?"

"Haha, Lanes," Corey stifled a laugh," he thinks you're his deceased wife." Old Man Harper went up to Corey and hugged him.

"I don't think he means me," Laney laughed at him.

"Um, I'm Corey," Corey said.

"You're boring?" the old man blinked.

"Laney, get the hearing aid," Corey said.

"ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE HAIRY LEGS?!" the old man blinked again. Laney got the hearing aid from the table, and she gave it to him.

"Old Man Harper," Corey said," do you need any help around the house?"

"Hmmm," he furrowed his eyebrows," I'll give each ten dollahs if you sweep, dust, and mop upstairs."

"Deal!" Corey nodded and grabbed Laney's hand," Off to clean a mysterious world!"

"Um... yeah," Laney said and looked at their hands before Corey began dragging her to the supply closet the old guy pointed to and then upstairs. Laney started sweeping the hall with a miserable look on her face while Corey was dusting the photo frames with a happy grin on his face.

"I'm gonna get, te-e-en dollars. I got a talking cat, and I bet you're really sad, and I bet you're really mad. I'm gonna get te-e-en dollars. I got a talking cat, and I bet you're really sad, and I bet you're really mad," Corey sang as he dusted the photos on the walls.

"What are you doing, Core?" Laney looked at him as she swept.

"I'm dust-iiiiing," Corey smiled at her and made her melt a little bit.

"I'm done with the hall," Laney told him as she put the dust on the pan. She threw the dust away from the pan into the hall's trashcan and moved onto the restroom. There was three rooms and a hall restroom. The whole time they were cleaning, Laney wondered why she could do anything he wanted like a puppet in a snap.

* * *

"Corey," Laney groaned," hurry up."

"Wait for me, Lanes," Corey said," I'm almost done." Corey was dusting a shelf in the master bedroom. They've been here for about a whole hour, and Corey needed to finish dusting. "DONE!"

"Finally," Laney smiled. As they were going down the hall, they saw a closet door. It had a "DO NOT ENTER" sign on it. Being the stupid children they are, Corey decided to enter.

"Hmm... seems pretty safe to me," Corey said as he stood in the closet.

"Get out of there," Laney said. Corey started jumping in there, and then the floor boards broke. "COREY!" Laney screamed and ran downstairs. Downstairs, Corey ended up landing on Old Man Harper's lap. Old Man Harper was sitting on the couch, under the floor where the closet was.

"Lorie?! IT'S YOU! YOU FELL FROM THE SKY LIKE AN ANGEL!" Old Man Harper screamed.

"No," Corey said," it's me, Corey. We just cleaned."

"STRANGER!" he yelled and pushed Corey onto the floor. Old Man Harper threw his wallet at him. "TAKE MY MONEY!" Corey slowly grabbed the wallet, took out the money they were going to get paid, and have him back the rest of his wallet.

"Laney," Corey turned to Laney," let's go."

"I agree," Laney nodded.

"See you later, young couple!" Old Man Harper yelled as they left. They both turned red and looked at each other before awkwardly laughing.

Well, this is awkward.

* * *

Star: Short chapter. I know. But I wrote something. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like cheese. c: So yeah, see you later.

Lilly: REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Billy: Lot's of lurve.

**Song recommendation of the day: Not a Love Song ~ Ross Lynch**

**Star fact of the day: Star is obsessed with the Grojband art on Tumblr.**

**Thing to do of the day: REVIEW OR WE'LL KILL YOU!  
**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite Grojband episode?**

**So far we love All You Need is Cake and DreamReaver. **

~Star out


	3. Chapter 3

Star: Hey! Star here! Oh my gosh, thanks for all the reviews! Lurve ya'll! Sorry I can't seem to make longer chapters. :l It's complicated. I'll try to keep them funny for you all though.

Billy: We do not own Grojband or its characters. Also, a guest gave us this idea. Except we gave it our little twists ;).

Lilly: Mwuahaha!

**NOTE: If you're a guest, please put in a name. It makes it easier for all of us to tell who got the reply. Now Guests, go check the order you reviewed if you just put guest. If you were the third guest reviewer, you were Guest #3. Kapish? So now, please put your names or something like I heart Kon's booty... or something. APPROPRIATE!  
**

**Shout outs to:koyamon-lover, kricV5, JustANerdyGirl, MusicAngel98, JustDuckyLPD, darkredheart, Guest #2, Jill, Autumn Shadows, Guest #3, Corney forever, Avatar L, adventuretime21, Jakcs 23, CoreyxLaneyForever  
**

**Bkpike: Sorry, dude or dudette! Too lazy to check your profile. :P I'll try. Writers block is EVIL!**

**xXLeolaXx: Crap! I lurve you, too! Glad I made you laugh. ^O^**

**teeheeFML: Your username is awesome. Thankies by the way! :-]**

**CoreyandLaney5ever: For now, little one. For now. o.o Thankies by the way!**

**Sorrow'sCandy: Awesome username! Thanks and sorry!**

**Guest #1: I should... hm. ^.-**

**JamesBond2.0: FUDGE YEAH I SHIP AUSSLY! :D I even have an Auslly story.**

**toriorangeflower: Thankies soooo much! C:**

**Cartoonlover689: Thanks! Glad you do! (:**

**erica guzman: You can say it a few more times. n.n**

**josie: -makes more- :]**

**Guest 645645645: I have no idea, man or woman. :/ Thanks by the way! I know it is.**

* * *

Corey and Laney walked quietly back to Corey's house.

"So, what do you wanna do with the ten bucks?" Corey asked Laney.

"I'm not sure. Maybe buy some new eyeliner," Laney shrugged.

"Cool. You look pretty in eyeliner." Laney's heart stopped for a bit. "Bro." Wait, false alarm.

"Well, I'm gonna head home," Laney yawned," see ya, Core."

"Bye, Lanes," Corey said and disappeared into his house. Laney walked down the street to her house. This Summer was going to be hectic. Seriously, how was she supposed to hang around Corey without ending up confessing her feelings for him. Well, as long as he didn't get too touchy. When she got home, her dad was waiting for her in the living room.

"Hey, Princess Laney," he smiled and stood up. He had something behind his back.

"Hey, Dad... what's up?" Laney asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I got you something," he smiled.

"What is it?" Laney asked. Her parents liked to spoil her. When she turned 13 and joined he band, she started getting less dolls than usual. Not that Laney cared about dolls or anything... pft.

"Eyeliner!" her dad started jumping up and down," Your mom told me you were running out." Laney smiled because she was severely amused. It's seriously not every day you see an adult man jump up and down over his DAUGHTER'S makeup.

"Thanks, Dad," Laney smiled," I was actually going to buy new eyeliner myself."

"You don't like it," her dad started making a sad face.

"I love it," Laney said and kissed her dad on the cheek. He just smiled at his growing little girl.

* * *

Laney put her new eyeliner with the rest of her makeup on her pink vanity. She sat in the small stool in front of it. She looked at herself. Her hair was a bit messy, and her make up was a bit smudged. She just took off her makeup, and put her hair into a pony tail. She turned around and looked at her pink a frilly room. She smiled and went to go throw herself at her bed.

* * *

The next day, Laney took her swimming things to the Riffin residence. Corey texted her in the morning that he wanted to go swimming. She had to go through the front door since Mr. Riffin's car was there. When she knocked, the tall guy with an apron smiled.

"Hello, Laney," he said and let her come in.

"Morning, Mr. Riffin," Laney went inside.

"I think Corey's upstairs, you can go fetch him," he smiled at her before returning to the kitchen. Laney went upstairs. She stopped at Corey's door and knocked.

"Core?" Laney said as she knocked.

"Let's go!" Corey opened the door and scared Laney. He had his swim things in a gym bag, and he didn't have his beanie.

"Core, you forgot your beanie," Laney pointed out before he reach the stairs.

"Silly, Lanes," Corey went up to her with his arms spread out.

"No... No!" Laney started backing up," No noogie!" Corey and Laney started running around the house like idiots.

"Ugh," Trina said as she got out of the bathroom from her morning shower," Mina," Mina casually burst out a wall," get me my lip gloss. I'm gonna go look for Nick Mallory!" At that exact same time, Corey finally caught Laney and put his arm around her. He laughed and just tapped her nose before going for his swim gear.

"What just happened?" Laney wondered.

* * *

When they were at the bus stop, they were sitting in between a pregnant woman, and an old lady who was knitting.

"Can't we just walk?" Laney asked him in a whisper.

"Nope. The bus is always fun," Corey smiled and put his arm around the now blushing girl.

"Fine," she sighed as she brought her hands to her face to hide her blush. Corey smiled. He always knew how to make her blush.

But she always knew how to make his teenage heart flutter.

* * *

When they got to the pool, there wasn't many people. Just Nick Mallory and his crew of fangirls. They would never notice them, though. Nick Mallory was just smiling at everyone like the bad ass he is. They both went to change into swimsuits. Laney was wearing the last of her water-proof eyeliner (Star: Does that exist? I don't wear makeup. Eh, it's the Grojuniverse. Everything I write canon in here.)

Corey came out in her orange swim trunks, and he dived right in. Laney was simply in her black two piece. She originally packed up her one piece, but her mom thinks it's okay to switch people's clothes. Good job, Mrs. Penn. Now Corey won't stop drooling over your daughter. Laney just sat at the pool edge with her feet in.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Corey swam up to her.

"Nah," she shook her head," I'll just keep my feet in." Corey splashed water on her. "Corey!" she gasped.

"Ha," Corey laughed," now come in."

"You're being a meanie," Laney stuck out her tongue at him. Corey just shrugged, grabbed Laney's foot, and dragged her in. "COREY!"

"Yay," Corey clapped," swimming partner!" Laney just glared at him before she splashed water at him. "It's on!" Corey laughed. The both started splashing water and laughing. Things weren't the same without Kin and Kon, but at least they were having fun.

When the both were finally just both relaxing, a girl from their grade came into the pool.

"Hey," Corey pointed out," it's Tanya." Laney glared at Tanya from under her face, but she smiled at her from the top.

"Hey, guys," Tanya smiled at them. Especially Corey. Tanya had a bit of a crush on Corey.

"Hey," Corey smiled.

"What?" Laney grumbled under her breath.

"What brings you guys here?" Tanya asked them.

"The bus," Laney shrugged to herself in the figurative corner since nobody looking at her.

"The sun," Corey said. Tanya then proceeded to laugh like a crow.

"You're funny, _Core_," Tanya smiled.

"Bitch, I've killed you six times in ten different ways of torture in my brain already," Laney muttered under her breath.

"Thanks," Corey smiled.

"Don't smile at the whore," Laney said under her breath as she pretended to be interested in her nails... her black nail polish was chipping off.

"Want to go get ice cream, Laney can come," Tanya smiled.

"I'm good," Laney said," go have fun." Corey shrugged even though he was screaming in his mind. He didn't want to go with Tanya. He wanted to hang out with Laney by the pool all day. He didn't want to be rude, so he went with Tanya.

He then couldn't help but smile when he heard Laney hum the song "You Bitch" by Febe Dobson.

* * *

When Tanya finally left, it was 4PM. There were only like two more people other than them, and they were a married couple. Laney was at the edge of the swimming pool, about to get out. That was before Corey jumped in again.

"Where's Tanya?" Laney asked.

"She left," Corey said," I think I would preferred to hang out with you all day, honestly."

"Shut up," Laney rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"It's true, jealous Lanes."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Suuure."

"I'm not!"

"You don't think I couldn't hear you humming?"

"Ohhhhh... um," Laney just completely dove under the water and started swimming fast. When she came up, she saw Corey's face turn red. He quickly turned around.

"Um, Lanes," Corey said.

"Wha- OH MY GOSH!" Laney screamed when she looked down. Her swimsuit top must've come off.

Well, this is awkward.

* * *

Star: Thanks for the beautiful or handsome anon who submitted the idea. If you guys have any ideas, tell me. They're fun. I just twist them around since it's fun. The anon wanted Corey to lose his swimming trunks. I decided to have her lose the top.

Lilly: Anyways, from this moment on, I'm on maternity leave. I had my babies a few weeks back.

Billy: -nod- I'm leaving with her since we now have two sets of twins.

Star: See you both later! -shoves them out the door-

**Song recommendation of the day: You Bitch ~ Febe Dobson (strongish language!)**

**Star fact of the day: Star is currently addicted to Total Drama. She watched two seasons in under three days.**

**Thing to do of the day: If you have an idea, submit it through a review. I MIGHT use it.**

**Question of the day: Do you like tacos?**

~Star out


End file.
